Użytkownik:Martiz2000
O mnie Jestem Martiz2000. Po wakacjach idę do drugiej gimnazjum. Mieszkam w Polsce. Na wiki zajmuję się głównie poprawianiem błędów ortograficznych i interpunkcyjnych oraz wymyślaniem historii i postaci (ogólnie, to większość rzeczy, które można robić na wiki). Pierwszym odcinkiem jaki obejrzałam był "Wystarczy jeden porządny strach". Jak na razie moim jedynym pomysłem na życie jest praca przy dubbingowaniu różnych bajek i filmów oraz śpiewanie. Staram się wymyślić coś poważniejszego, ale ciągle mam w głowie studio dubbingowe i mnie stojącą w wyciszonym pokoju. Mój brudnopis. Moje OC: Kurcze, całkiem sporo tego będzie... Poprawka: Uwielbiam tworzyć postacie! Będzie tego aż za dużo, a to dopiero początek (Jeszcze nie doszłam do trzeciego pokolenia, które też planuję)! Edit: Dobra, wiem, że tego jest już zdecydowanie za dużo, ale Danville to duże miasto, więc musi w nim mieszkać sporo ludzi. 1. Judy Keith - bohater miesiąca :) 2.Mary Stuart - bohater miesiąca :) 3.Patrick Blake 4.Sophie Willis - bohater miesiąca :) 5.Karen Andrews - postać na konkurs 6.Olivia Charms- postać na konkurs 7.Gitty Masterson 8.Thomas Ross - bohater miesiąca :) 9.Mark Ross 10.Roxanne Webber 11.George Webber 12.Sean Van Stomm 13.Emma Charms 14.Philippy Keith 15.Rose Keith 16.Ellen Dundersztyc 17.Diana Webber 18.Virginia Keith 19.Judy Keith (Drugi Wymiar) 20.Sophie Willis (Drugi Wymiar) 21.Susan "Sue" Cook 22.Iris Evans 23.Łatka 24.Chloe Evans - w planach 25.Madeline Evans - w planach 26.Christine Evans - w planach 27.Elizabeth Keith - nie jestem pewna, czy ją dodam 28.Aisha/Nikczemna Judy - w planach 29.Lucas Evans - w planach 30.Sean Evans - w planach 31.Nathan Monogram - w planach 32.Christine Monogram/Keith - w planach (na pewno przez długi czas jej nie wprowadzę i nazwisko pewnie zmienię, skoro w rodzinie Judy rodzą się pewnie same dziewczyny) 33.Anna - W planach. Nie wiem, czy ją dodam, bo to przodek Judy ze średniowiecza, ale mam nawet pomysł na opowiadanie (którego nie powinnam pisać, dopóki nie zrealizuję innych pomysłów). Mam mały problem z nazwiskiem, a raczej z jego brakiem - w końcu w średniowieczu nie było nazwisk. Raczej nie. 34.Peter Gareth Van Stomm - w planach. 34.Paul Gerald Van Stomm - w planach 35.Martha Van Stomm - w planach (chociaż też jest szansa, że się nie pojawi) chyba nie 36.Brian Van Stomm - w planach - raczej go nie będzie 37.Eleanor Van Stomm - w planach. Nie wiem, czy się pojawi (podobnie jak Martha i Brian). - raczej nie 38.Mary Stuart (Drugi Wymiar) - w planach 39.Faith Flynn - w planach 40.Gitty Masterson (Drugi Wymiar) - może ją dodam 41.Joy Flynn - w planach 42.Andrew Winters - w planach 43.Veronica (lub Veronika) Fletcher - w planach (Nie wiem, czy ją dodam, bo na razie to tylko wymyślone imię i nazwisko) EDIT: Prawdopodobnie jednak jej nie stworzę, ale kto wie... 44.Sylvia Fletcher - w planach 45.Anthony (prawdopodobnie) Fletcher - w planach 46.Valentina Charms - w planach 47.Hermes Pan Chomik - może dodam 48.Lindsay Johnson - w planach (bardzo dalekich planach) Moje historie: # Fineasz i Ferb - Czas Judy #Milion na wyspie #Przygoda w Czwartym Wymiarze #Podróż do Drugiego Wymiaru - To na razie tylko tytuł roboczy. Akcja będzie działa się w drugim wymiarze. Jeszcze trochę czasu minie, zanim to wprowadzę. #Pierwsza kontynuacja "Przygody w Czwartym Wymiarze" - Tak, planuję więcej niż jedną kontynuację. Ta prawdopodobnie skupi się na Mary. #Druga kontynuacja "Przygoda w Czwartym Wymiarze" - To kolejna i jak na razie ostatnia wymyślona przeze mnie kontynuacja. Tym razem ma skupić się bardziej na Judy. Odcinki nienależące do żadnej z serii *Nowy zegar, nieudana współpraca *Malowane Jajka *Nowy zegar, nieudana współpraca (inna historia) *Normalny Dzień Mój wkład * wkład Judy Keith 2.jpg|Judy Keith skan 2 001.jpg|Nikczemna Judy (szkic) Mary, Judy i plastikowy nóż.jpg|Młodsze Mary, Judy i plastikowy nóż Judy- o wiele lepsza wersja.jpg|Judy w snach Buforda (z wielkimi stopami) rysowana starszym stylem z krótszymi włosami i innym nosem skan5 001.jpg|Wilkołak Judy (szkic) Skan10 002.jpg|Mary (trochę słabo narysowana) Skan11 001.jpg|Wilkołak Judy (w kolorze) Skan12 001.jpg|Nikczemna Judy (w kolorze) Skan 6 001.jpg|Zawstydzona Judy Skan c 001.jpg|Judy Keith i Kathrene Garcia-Shapiro Holly.jpg|Holly według mojego pomysłu. Izabela-Martiz2000.jpg|Narysowana przeze mnie Izabela Spozniona praca.jpg|Sophie Willis Takie tam....jpg|Szkic Judy Sophie Willis.jpg|Sophie Nowa wersja pewnego rysunku.jpg|Zdenerwowana Judy Uśmiechnięta Judy.jpg|Judy Bazgrol z lekcji.jpg|Sophie Skan y 001.jpg|Sophie Rose i Nathan.jpg|Rose i Nathan Rose - pierwsza wersja.jpg|Rose - pierwsza wersja Niczemna Judy - nowa wersja.jpg|Nowy wygląd Nikczemnej Judy Mary i Buford - stary i troche slaby rysunek.jpg|Mary i Buford - odrobinę starszy rysunek Mary w sukience.jpg|Mary w sukience Gitty Masterson (słaby rysunek).jpg|Gitty - słaby rysunek Judy w trakcie wyzwania.jpg|Judy w trakcie wyzwania Sophie i Mary.jpg|Sophie i Mary Sophie, która wyglądała lepiej jako szkic.png|Sophie Mary i jej zmieniony wygląd.png|Mary Gitty Masterson.png|Gitty - nowy wygląd Mary bokiem.png|Mary Angela - postac Tysi123.png|Angela jako wampir - postać Tysi123 Judy.png|Judy Nicole Strong - postac Sary124 (1).png|Nicole - postać Sary124 Nicole Strong - postac Sary124 (2).png|Nicole Strong pokolorowana w gimpie Roxanne 1.png|Roxanne Webber Sophie z długimi włosami 3.png|Sophie z długimi włosami Sophie z długimi włosami 4.png|Sophie z długimi włosami Ellen Dundersztyc.png|Ellen Dundersztyc Mary ze zbyt ciemnymi wlosami.png|Mary ze zbyt ciemnymi włosami Urocza Mary 2.png|Urocza Mary w nowej fryzurze :) Judy z niebieskimi oczami.png|Judy podczas używania mocy Mary z czerwonymi oczami.png|Mary podczas używania mocy Sophie z żółtymi oczami.png|Sophie podczas używania mocy Stary rysunek z Sophie.png|Stary rysunek przedstawiający Sophie Jasmine MacMandy 2.png|Jasmine MacMandy 15 letnia Sophie 2.png|Sophie w wieku 15 lub 16 lat Judy Wizard.png|Judy jako czarodziejka (niepokolorowana) Sophie - 2.png|Sophie używa mocy, aby uratować się przed upadkiem Judy Wizard 001.png|Judy jako czarodziejka Ferb i Sophie 2.png|Ferb i Sophie Philippy i Fred 2.png|Philippy i Fred Judy the Wizard King (digital).png|Judy the Wizard King Paulin Heller 22.png|Paulin Heller - postać Franky Hanna Taylor (digital).png|Hanna Taylor - postać Franky Danny Bunny 2.png|Sophie i Danny - postać Franky AltNazz - digital.png|altNazz - postać Franky Rq dla funnyfranky nazz by martiz2000-d84wcmy.png Summer 2.png Summerr.png Zakładki Tak odrobinę popieram ich związek Gablota Złoto Srebro Brąz